Lui Mon meilleur ami
by OoMIAoOLaFeeBleue
Summary: OS très fleur bleue, pour pas changer XD... UA – Dans un monde sans magie, ils sont amis... Mais elle n'a pas tout ce qu'elle souhaite et parce qu'il veut son bonheur il va y remédier... Attention, une Hermione et un Drago différents vous êtes prévenues !


_Ohlalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Je sais pas combien de temps ça fait que j'ai pas publié oO_

_Enfin bref, je suis vraiment désolée... __Racontage de vie rapide : _

_passage en seconde année de BTS (mais qu'est-ce que j'y fout mdr je serais mieux ailleurs...), __un été riche en rebondissements, un séjour linguistique avec ma meilleure amie une semaine après la rentrée (ah bravo c'est du joli, et les cours pour l'exam en mai, ils vont s'écrire tout seuls ??? ahh ma conscience, ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas discuté ! Lol, alors... hmmm laisse moi rélféchiiiir... Oui ? XD) et puis des profs adorables qui te tapent sur le système avec leur «Soyez professionnels !!» (Soyez gentils de nous lacher !)... Bref..._

_Bon allez je vous lache aussi lol, place à l'histoire..._

_**Résumé : **_

**UA – Dans un monde sans magie, ils sont amis... Mais elle n'a pas tout ce qu'elle souhaite et parce qu'il veut son bonheur il va y remédier... -Attention, une Hermione et un Drago différents...-**

_Un Os tout beau tout rose, très cucul mais je vous assure que j'ai essayé un autre style, c'était très pas beau à la relecture '... Bonne lecture

* * *

_

Par moment, il faut savoir tenir sa langue... Sur ce coup là, je ne l'ai pas fait et ça aurait pu être fatal pour notre amitié. Il est imbuvable et rancunié, surtout quand on lui parle de ce qu'il met dans son lit... Mais il sait que j'ai du répondant... Et que je _hais_ sa fiancée. Enfin... Ex-fiancée. Parce que l'actuelle je l'adore ! Lisez plutôt...

Ce jour là je me balladais dans sa propriété vêtue d'un débardeur et d'une jupette qui m'arrivait au dessus des genoux, mon intention étant d'aller à la plage avec lui par cette magnifique journée... Il était assis avec ses deux meilleurs amis sur un muret et ils discutaient avec animation de quelque chose de visiblement très intéressant... Puis ils m'ont vu arriver, se sont tu et il a ouvert sa jolie bouche.

-Mais que cette vision est jolie... Tu es très apétissante habillée comme ça. On en mangerait de toute ces charmantes courbes !

-Justement, elles n'attendent que ça, que tu vienne les croquer... Et puis au moins, je peux me vanter d'avoir quelque chose à montrer au contraire de la planche à pain **_(1)_** croisée avec une porte de prison qui te sert de fiancée...

Les garçons étaient écroulés de rire mais lui, bien entendu, ne riait pas... J'ai cru qu'il allait me crier dessus quand il a de nouveau ouvert la bouche... Mais bon, je n'ai fait que dire ce que je pensais d'elle.

-Laissez nous, on doit parler elle et moi.

Oups... Ca sent pas bon pour mon cas là... Alors les garçons s'en vont, non sans un regard d'encouragement et de soutien, me laissant seule face à mon bourreau... Comment ça ça fait mélodrame ??? Ca se voit que vous savez pas de quoi il est capable quand il est en colère !

Il me regardait droit dans les yeux, sans l'ombre d'un sourire...

-Viens t'asseoir avec moi...

Je m'exécute. Mieux vaut ne pas le mettre plus en colère qu'il ne doit déjà l'être...

-Tu es jalouse de ma fiancée n'est-ce pas ?

-Non !

-Ne me mens pas.

Rah ! Encore loupé !!! Pourquoi je peux pas lui mentir correctement au moins une fois dans ma vie ?! Bref...

-Oui !! Voilà ça te vas ? Je suis jalouse parce que tu m'aime moins qu'elle !

-Qui t'as dit ça ?

-Personne... Mais je le sens bien.

-Ecoute, je t'aime bien plus que ce que je pourrai l'aimer elle en plusieurs vies...

-Et pourtant ce n'est pas moi qui me ballade avec une bague de fiançailles de la taille d'un rocher !

-Je ne lui ai pas offert de bague. On est fiancés, mais pas officiellement. Je veux dire, je ne l'ai jamais demandé en mariage. C'est juste que ça fait deux ans qu'on se fréquente et elle pense que porter cette horreur va me donner l'idée de lui demander enfin de l'épouser...

-Et tu n'en as pas l'intention ?

-Au début si... Un peu par défaut dirons nous... Mais depuis, beaucoup de choses ont changé.

-Comme quoi ?

-Oh... Et bien, principalement le fait qu'on m'a envoyé un ange. Un ange absolument merveilleux en tout points... Même ses défauts je les trouvent beaux !

-...

-Je ne lui ai jamais parlé de mes sentiments pour elle.

-Ah... Hem... Et bien tu devrais peut-être. Elle t'as déjà parlé d'éventuels sentiments qu'elle a pour toi ?

-Oui...

Bon, ben ça c'est réglé... Je...

-... Et non.

Hein ???

-Et ben ! Oui ou non ?!

-Disons qu'elle ne me l'a jamais dit explicitement. Mais elle me le fait sentir chaque jour un peu plus.

-Alors si tu sais qu'elle ressent la même chose, dis lui...

-Ca te ferais quoi ?

-Comment ça ?

-Tu n'aime pas ma fiancée, que je n'aime pas non plus... Alors elle que j'aime si fort, qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire ?

-Oh... Et bien...

Pèse tes mots ma fille ! C'est votre amitié qui est en jeu !!

-Et bien... Le fait est que tu es visiblement fou d'elle... Et qu'elle a l'air d'être une personne extra...

-Elle l'est...

-Alors... Pour toi je suis prête à faire un effort, à l'accepter, et pourquoi pas devenir son amie...

-Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

-Dis moi une chose que je ne ferais pas pour toi... A part accepter ta fiancée actuelle bien sûr, ça c'est hors concours !... Drago, tu es... mon meilleur ami, je me tuerai pour toi tu le sait... Alors si tu aimes vraiment cette fille, cet ange, fonce !

Je lui ai déposé un baiser sur la joue et j'ai commencé à partir. Ca me fais mal au coeur qu'il m'ait dit ça. Mais personne n'y peut rien. Il est amoureux d'elle, faut que je m'y fasse... Je m'éloignais de plus en plus quand il m'a rappelé. Je me suis tournée vers lui, les larmes menaçant de couler. Il est arrivé tout près de moi, très près de moi.

-Je t'aime mon ange...

Hein ?! Il me fait une blague c'est ça ?

-...

-Mon ange c'est toi. Dis moi que tu crois en nous...

-Je... Oui... Je... Je crois en nous.

Il m'a sourit, à sortit un écrin de sa poche et à posé un genou au sol...

-L'ange que l'on a mit sur ma route c'est toi. Depuis que je te connais tu rend mon existence plus claire, plus simple... Il y a 5 minutes, tu m'as dit que tu mourrais pour moi. Je donnerai aussi ma vie pour toi si il le fallait. Alors, Hermione, mon Ange, veux-tu m'épouser, même si ce n'est pas immédiatemment ?

La bague qu'il a sortit de la boîte est très simple, mais je la trouve très belle... Un joli anneau en or surmonté d'un tout petit rubis... Pile ce que j'aurai choisit...

-Mais, et ta fiancée ?

-Je l'ai quitté il y a plus de trois mois. Tu ne t'en ai même pas rendu compte...

-...

-Alors ?

-Oui.

-Quoi oui ? Oui tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte ? Ou oui tu veux m'épouser ?

-Oui à ce que tu voudras idiot... Bien sûr que je veux t'épouser !

Il a passé la bague à mon doigt, puis il s'est relevé et m'a embrassé avec tout l'amour qu'il ressent pour moi... Que je rêvais de cet instant ! Puis il m'a serré contre lui, son menton sur ma tête, mon oreille contre son coeur... Et moi qui comptait allez à la plage... Ben je suis bien mieux là. Et j'ai enfin ce que je voulais : Lui...

* * *

_**(1)**_ _nda : que personne ne crie au scandale, je n'ai absolument rien contre les filles minces. C'est juste qu'un ami passe son temps à dire cette expression et que la manière qu'il a de le dire est tordante (et lui non plus n'a absolument rien contre les filles minces).

* * *

_

_Voilààààà !!! Oh seigneur... A le relire je le trouve nul XD Mais bon, je prend le risque de publier..._

_**La Fée Bleue** sans peurs et sans reproches héhé_

_Biz et dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! ;-)_


End file.
